The Edge of Reason
by SafireMustang27
Summary: Life at Dragon's Edge is full of adventure for our five young Vikings, but let's face it, it can be dangerous. When Astrid is nearly killed by a mysterious new dragon hunter poison, Hiccup must finally come to terms with his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with HTTYD, I'm just a fan of the story! Enjoy my first attempt at HTTYD** **fan fiction! This story takes place during the Race to the Edge time frame.**

Summer on Berk, however short it may have been, usually came with a few swelteringly hot days that almost had the residents wishing for winter. Hiccup tended to enjoy those days more than most, possibly because his lean build was not a built in furnace like the hunk of muscle on most Vikings. Dragon's Edge, however, was a different story.

The riders' outpost was positioned further south than Berk, and summer was not only longer, but much, much hotter. The riders had been on high alert after their most recent skirmish with the dragon hunters, and the oppressive sun made lookout duty unbearable. Even Astrid, who hardly ever let environmental factors affect her, admitted to feeling a little delirious after five hours on guard duty. After the fourth day in a row of temperatures that made a dragon sweat, Snotlout called for an insurrection.

"This is torture, Hiccup," the burly Viking groaned as they gather for their daily briefing, "If I don't cool off soon, my brain is going to melt."

" _Going_ to?" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I have to somewhat agree with Snotlout here, Hiccup," Fishlegs spoke up, mopping the sweat from his face with a rag, "We might lose our stamina to even fight the dragon hunters if we don't take a break."

"I just don't want us to let our guard down," Hiccup sighed, though he felt the strain the heat had brought upon the group, "That's what they're looking for, weak points."

"We haven't seen a ship in over a month!" Ruffnut exclaimed, "Come on, guys. One hour cooling off isn't going to kill us."

Hiccup sighed. This was one of those decisions his father had talked to him about, one that trained him for his future role as Chief. On one hand, their security was of the utmost importance, but on the other, he could hardly count on the edge to be defended by a group of overheated dragon riders.

"What do you think Astrid?" He asked, consulting his unofficial second in command. If she was for an hour break to cool off, then there had to be some merit to it.

"We could always spread our defenses, keep guards at the most crucial lookout posts while the others cool off, then switch." Astrid suggested. Hiccup nodded in agreement and was about to give the command when Snotlout groaned.

"Can ANY of you honestly take another hour in this heat?" He whined, and though Hiccup wanted to say yes, he could feel heat exhaustion setting in as he struggled to keep his eyes alert. As much as he feared leaving the edge unprotected, leaving it to be guarded by any of them in this state could be worse.

"Snotlout's right," Hiccup sighed, earning shocked expressions from the whole group, "It's just too hot."

"To the cove!" Ruffnut shouted, joining Tuffnut as they took off towards Barf and Belch. Snotlout gave his signature "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!" shout as he flew off toward the cove on Hookfang. Fishlegs hurried off to his hut to grab his and Meatlug's 'swimming gear', leaving Hiccup and Astrid behind in the clubhouse.

"I understand your reasoning," Astrid said as she sauntered over to Stormfly, "But did you have to tell Snotlout he was right?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Astrid laughed, flashing him a rare, teasing grin. In one graceful motion she was on Stormfly's back, a move Hiccup had begun to notice more and more. Astrid had always been graceful and agile, but as they had gotten older Hiccup found himself staring in these moments more often. Though their friendship had only grown stronger over the years, the question of their _romantic_ relationship, if you could even call it that, had become more confusing.

After defeating the Red Death, Hiccup and Astrid had formed a friendship, and even an infantile flirtation. She had kissed him on more than one occasion, and his regard for her was obvious to anyone in the village. However, their flirtation had yet to transpire into anything more, though Hiccup felt as though his respect for Astrid had only increased. Their awkward signs of affection had transformed into moments of unspoken connection. In fact, the only thing that prevented them from creating a more permanent relationship was the fact that their feelings were still unspoken.

"Are you coming, or has your brain already melted?" Astrid's voice broke through his reverie. She and Stormfly were positioned at the opening of the clubhouse next to Toothless, who watched him expectantly.

"Yeah," he said, climbing aboard his black dragon, "Race you!"

When Hiccup and Astrid landed at the cove, the other riders and their dragons were already splashing around in the calm water. Outer clothes and armor littered the beach, leaving Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs down to their shorts and Ruffnut in her bindings and cut off leggings.

"Come on guys!" Tuffnut yelled as he dunked his sister under the cerulean blue water, "It's like jumping in a cold glass of yak's milk!"

"Lovely comparison." Astrid mumbled as she began to remove her arm gauntlets. Hiccup gulped and tried to concentrate on removing his own armor as Astrid continued to bare more skin than he had ever seen her do before. After untethering his leather riding suit and stripping off his sweaty green tunic, he finally looked back at his friend. It took all the will power he had to not suck in an audible breath.

Astrid, like Ruffnut, had removed all of her outer clothing, leaving her in just her chest bindings and the cutoff leggings she wore under her skirt in the summer. Her skin was pale where it was usually covered by armor or clothing, but muscles Hiccup had never seen were defined across her shoulders and abdomen. Hiccup forced his eyes back up to Astrid's face, fearing he would be caught staring, but instead he was the one who caught her.

Astrid's eyes were wide as she gazed at Hiccup's toned torso. He was nowhere near as bulky as Snotlout, but he was not a string bean like Tuffnut either. Years of training and riding dragons had built and defined muscles to chisel out his lean frame. Hiccup couldn't help the blush that creeped up his neck under Astrid's stare.

"You coming, M'lady?" He asked, smirking slightly as her gaze snapped back to his face. He tried not to notice how her blush was evident across the pale parts of her chest he had not seen before.

"Let's go," She said before taking off at a run for the appealing water. Hiccup followed as quickly as possible, but was soon overtaken by a black blur that splashed into the water first.

"Toothless!" Hiccup groaned, shaking the water out of his face that had come from the dragon's enthusiastic dive. His best friend shot him a gummy grin before bobbing through the water towards the other dragons. Hiccup waded in to the waist deep waves and began to swim slowly towards the other dragon riders.

"Come on guys! We're playing chicken!" Ruffnut called out to them from Tuffnut's shoulders. Snotlout was standing precariously on Fishleg's shoulders in order to be level with the twins' combined height. The waves only hit Tuffnut and Hiccup at their shoulders, but Fishlegs was shorter and therefore he had to work to keep his head out of the water. It was not as easy as treading water, like Astrid did, with a heavy Viking standing on his shoulders.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled in between the waves that broke against his face, "Need to get….to shallow water!"

"Oh hush you big baby," Snotlout replied, flexing his muscles, "These shrimp are going down!"

"I prefer crustacean, if you don't mind," Tuffnut said, pointing his nose to the sky, "Sounds more sophisticated."

"Oh who cares! Let's fight!" Ruffnut declared, grabbing her brother's dreads and steering him closer to Fishlegs and Snotlout, "Winner spars Hiccup and Astrid!"

Astrid groaned while Hiccup rolled his eyes. They both knew it would take less effort to just go along with their friends then try and resist. They would end up roped into the competition one way or another. It took Ruff and Tuff all of thirty seconds to unbalance Snotlout and shove him into the waves below. Fishlegs looked relieved as he waded into shallower water.

"Alright Chief, Chiefette," Tuffnut called, rubbing his hands together deviously, "Time to eat water!"

"You drink water, you idiot!" Ruffnut said, punching her brother in the head. Hiccup sighed, but when he looked to Astrid he noticed she had taken on her familiar competitive expression he both loved and feared.

"You two nuts are going down," Astrid said, swimming over to Hiccup and pulling herself up to sit on his shoulders. Hiccup instinctively held on to her legs, trying not to think about how he had never before touched her bare calves before.

"Now we're talking!" Ruffnut exclaimed, leaning towards the taller pair and grabbing Astrid's shoulders. Hiccup anchored his prosthetic foot under a rock he discovered on the ocean floor in order to give Astrid a firm foundation while she handled the offensive approach. It was something they always did well together, he was the thinker and she was the fighter. Together, they almost always succeeded.

"Is that all you've got?" Astrid scoffed, her strength effectively pulling Ruffnut far enough off balance that she was about to go for a swim. Hiccup tightened his hold on Astrid's legs as she leaned toward the swaying twin tower.

"Tuff, a little help here!" Ruffnut yelled. Hiccup knew what the male sibling was going to do before he did it, and almost wanted to warn him.

"Owwww!" Tuff yelled, lurching his foot back to his body and ultimately unseating his sister in the process, "I forgot about the peg leg!"

Astrid laughed and ruffled Hiccup's hair, "Leg for the win once again!"

Hiccup grinned, "Now it's your turn to fall, M'lady."

Before Astrid could reply, Hiccup pitched sideways and sent both of them splashing into the cool water. Hiccup surfaced to see Astrid, with wet bangs hanging in her eyes, glaring at him as she approached.

"You're dead, Haddock."

Hiccup, who in the past would have feared this look, met her challenging stare with a smirk. Astrid launched herself at him, and Hiccup staggered for a moment, but the water was on his side. As he was several inches taller than Astrid he had a clear advantage in the deep water. Astrid was already on her tiptoes, so Hiccup moved just a few feet toward the open water.

Suddenly realizing she could no longer stand and attack Hiccup at the same time, Astrid growled and grabbed Hiccups shoulders to keep herself afloat.

"Cheater." She mumbled and he laughed.

"I'd call it playing to my strengths," He told her, instinctively grabbing her waist when a wave rolled over his shoulders and pulled at her unanchored body. He sucked in a sharp breath when he realized his hands were on her bare waist. Astrid had averted her gaze, but her cheeks were noticeably redder. She moved her hold on his shoulders, however, so that one arm was wrapped around his neck. This move pulled her body up against his and Hiccup fought down the groan that came from feeling so much of her skin. Astrid would certainly be the death of him.

"Can you take me to where I can stand a little better?" came her gentle request, and Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. She could easily swim to the shallower water, yet she had asked him to carry her. It was a very un-Astrid like request. Hiccup half expected her to use it as a trick to dunk him under the water, yet as soon as they reached the warmer, shallower part of the cove Astrid gave him a barely noticeable hug and detached herself to stand before him.

"I guess I've never realized how much taller than me you are now," Astrid said, looking up at him with an inquisitive gaze, "A lot about you has changed… physically."

Hiccup gulped at that and crossed his arms in front of him, "You mean, I'm a little less fishbone than I used to be?"

Astrid stared back at him, "A lot less."

Hiccup cleared his throat, uncomfortable under scrutiny, "Ah..oh? Well you're different too.. in.. in a good way, of course….not that you were bad before! Oh gosh… I was bad before… you were perfect… well you're perfect now… gah"

Hiccup had completely reverted back to the bumbling fishbone he had been at fifteen in just a few seconds. Astrid, however, just laughed and put a steadying hand on his arm.

"I'm a woman, we're supposed to change," She smirked mischievously, "better to carry children."

Her words had the desired reaction and Hiccup flushed deep red, begging his thoughts not to go there. Astrid burst into a fit of laughter and Hiccup groaned.

"Are you enjoying yourself, embarrassing me?" He asked as she tried to stop her laughter, "Besides, I thought you wanted to be a shield maiden and never marry."

"I did," Astrid stopped laughing, and Hiccup's ears hung onto her use of the past tense, "I mean, I do… or I thought I did, but… I'm keeping an open mind."

Hiccup smirked slightly as the tables turned and Astrid suddenly became very interested in the end of her braid.

"Someone catch your eye?" He asked boldly, and her eyes met his in a flash, "Someone make you think you might actually want to marry someday."

Astrid opened her mouth and closed it again, backing up a step as he came closer. He was enjoying making her speechless and awkward for once. She appeared to contemplate something before speaking.

"Maybe someone has." She said quietly, and Hiccup's teasing remark died on his lips. She stared at him, eyes begging him to ask one more question. He took another step closer, and this time she did not back up.

"Who?"

Astrid lifted her hand to his jaw, sending jolts of electricity through him like a sea shocker. Slowly, she grasped his chin and turned his head to the right. His eyebrows drew together in confusion as he looked at the other riders splashing in the surf.

"Snotlout."

Before he could protest, Astrid splashed an arm full of water into his face and hurried away laughing.

"Not so fast!" He yelled, catching her arm and pulling her back to him, "I'm not letting you go until I get an apology, missy."

Astrid turned in his tight embrace until she was facing him, and he took note of her bemused expression.

"Oh, you really think you can hold me here do you?" She asked, her blue eyes laughing at him.

"Oh I know I can." He said confidently, and before he lost his nerve, bent so his lips were brushing her ear, "I know your weaknesses, Astrid Hofferson."

As soon as he heard her swallow hard, he knew he had her. She turned her face toward him, and in doing the tip of her nose brushed his cheek. Green locked on blue and Hiccup waited for her to say something.

"Hiccup, I…"

"DRAGON HUNTERS!"


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing Red

At first it was difficult for Hiccup to pinpoint the exact location of their attackers over the sounds of his friends splashing their way toward the beach. Then an arrow came flying from his right, and after dodging it, he noticed the group of 15 or so hunters who were running up the beach from the uninhabited side of Dragon's Edge. If they hurried, they could make the beach before the group reached them.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were the closest to the beach where their weapons and armor was strewn haphazardly across the white sand. Astrid had immediately taken off swimming for land and Hiccup now followed, kicking hard with his good foot and briefly wishing he had designed a flipper for his prosthetic. Ruff and Tuff were making the most racket as they attempted to run through the water towards the beach. Thankfully their movements were so sporadic that the arrows targeting them missed every time.

Snotlout and Fishlegs had just reached the beach, but the hunters were too fast and it was looking unlikely anyone else would have time to reach their weapons. A sudden flash of purple followed by a long jet of flames shot towards the hunters. Hiccup heard their frustrated shouts as the dragons closed in on them, giving their riders time to reach land.

Then, everything seemed to slip into slow motion. Hiccup's eyes had refocused on the beach where Astrid was just now climbing out of the surf towards their weapons. She had nearly reached her trusty axe when a hunter suddenly appeared from behind a boulder, most likely positioned there to attack from behind. Hiccup opened his mouth to yell a warning when a wave overtook him, forcing his head underwater and filling every open orifice with seawater.

Ignoring the burn of salt water in his eyes, Hiccup struggled to surface so he could alert Astrid. Her pained scream interrupted his train of thought, however, and he surfaced just in time to see Astrid crumple to the ground beside the triumphant looking hunter.

Hiccup's stomach flipped violently as he noticed the scarlet gleam of blood on the hunter's blade. Another look at Astrid, huddled helplessly on the sand before the menacing hunter, and it was as if his body had completely bypassed his brain. He suddenly found himself on the shore feet from Astrid, thwarting the enemy's fatal strike by barreling into him and sending his sword flying out of his hand.

In seconds Hiccup had retrieved the wretched weapon and smacked his opponent across the face with the broadside of the blade. Had he been more himself, the logical, calculating warrior, he would have noticed how fearful the hunter was of his own sword. When Hiccup advanced again, his anger now in full control of his actions, the offending man turned abruptly and ran to the safety of his fellows. The other dragon hunters were busy fighting the riders, who were joined by their dragons. The fight was evenly matched, until Hiccup joined the fray.

It had been Astrid who had finally succeeded in teaching Hiccup how to use a weapon. Sure, his first shot with a bola had brought down the most feared dragon known to Vikings at the time, but she argued that had been a lucky shot. After the incident with the Red Death, Astrid feared for Hiccup's safety and begged him to practice with her. Within a few years, he decided the only use he had for an axe was chopping wood, he could shoot an arrow from a bow if his prey stood still, but give him a sword and even Astrid grew wary.

Now, as he swung the unfamiliar steel through the air, he was thankful for all those years of practice. With hardly a thought, Hiccup disarmed three soldiers who fought Ruffnut. In his fury he did not hold back, and had the enemy not run from him it was likely he would have killed them.

As soon as they realized the likelihood of their defeat, the soldiers retreated to their boat that had materialized after the battle began. Hiccup was fully intent on following them when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Ducking and spinning as Astrid had taught him so long ago, he turned to find himself holding his sword to Fishlegs' throat.

"H..Hiccup?"

It took longer than it should have, but Hiccup dropped the blade into the sand and backed away from his friend.

"I'm so sorry Fishlegs," he shuddered, "I don't know what came over me, I saw that hunter stab Ast…"

It was suddenly as though the oppressive heat had disappeared and instead he was dunked in Glacier Lake. Stumbling around Fishlegs and taking off at a dead run, he made it to Astrid's side just as she fell sideways into the sand.


End file.
